


we'll heal over someday

by uhpockuhlipz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, but it's gonna be fun, consider this kind of a parent trap AU, i know like .2 percent comic canon, i'll tag characters as they show up, not quite sure who all is gonna be in it, so i make stuff up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhpockuhlipz/pseuds/uhpockuhlipz
Summary: When Kara Zor-El and her cousin Kal-El are shoved into a pod and sent to Earth, Kara has no idea what to expect.  There's only one thing she knows for certain -- she must take care of her cousin no matter what. And taking care of Kal-El? That means staying far away from the Luthors and their anti-alien rhetoric. That includes Lena Luthor and her young daughter, no matter how close she and Kal-El have become.Of course, Clark Danvers and Lenora Luthor have different plans.OR the au where Kara's cousin and Lena's daughter try to get Kara and Lena together.





	we'll heal over someday

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! Here we are finally, at the start of another adventure. And this time it's -- DUN DUN DUNNN -- a kid fic! I think/hope this fic is gonna be a lot of fun. Just keep in mind I don't read comics so I'm gonna have to research and guess on a lot of stuff re: Krypton and its language/traditions, as well as make some stuff up. Hope that doesn't turn you off too much. Okay heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere we go! xx

Kara Zor-El woke with a groan in the middle of the night, eyes heavy with sleep as she blinked up at her mother. Alura looked down at her, forehead creased, hand still resting on her shoulder where she’d shaken her awake.

“Kara, you need to get dressed. Quickly now please.”

“Mother?” Kara sat up, rubbing at her eyes. “What are-?”

“We need to hurry.”

She nodded and stood, eyes wandering to the wide window of her sleeping room to look out over Krypton. The sky looked strange and she found herself wondering as she pulled on her daytime clothes whether there might be some sort of storm brewing. Her fingers brushed the embossed family crest on her chest as she tugged her hair free and smoothed it down past her shoulders. Her fingers lingered against the edge of it as she turned towards the door where her mother waited.

They walked quickly and in silence, winding their ways through the halls of their home before slipping outside. They traveled through Krypton as it slept, Kara’s hand tucked in Alura’s. Her mother moved her quickly into a building Kara had never been in before, a giant hangar that housed the pods that took select people from Krypton and out to other planets.

Zor-El was waiting in the hangar when they arrived, standing beside a small pod. Kara attempted a smile when they approached, but Zor-El couldn’t quite manage to return it and she felt her stomach dip with nerves.

“Come, Kara. Hurry. Climb inside,” he told her and Kara hesitated, looking back and forth between her parents.

“Are we going on a trip?”

“Please get in.”

Kara took a deep breath and then released her mother’s hand, climbing into the pod with some reluctance. She was sure they would follow in a moment. Yes, they had to. They would climb in, or power up their own pod, or…

“Why are you not closing the pod?” Alura whispered, frowning at Zor-El even as he looked towards the hangar doors.

“Jor-El is coming with Lara and-”

“There is not time, Zor-El! We need to send the pod away!”

“They will arrive at any moment, Alura. I could not in good conscience send Kara away with Kal-El still-”

But even as he spoke, Kara watched her aunt and uncle hurry in, Lara cradling her young cousin in her arms. There were tears on her cheeks, wet and shining, but her expression was determined. The words kept echoing in her mind. _Send me away? Away where?_

Zor-El took Kal-El in his arms, turned, and placed him carefully in Kara’s, who took him automatically onto her lap as he squirmed. All four adults stood staring down at them and Kara felt suddenly very anxious as she rocked her infant cousin and tried to figure out what was going on.

“Kara, we are sending you to a planet called Earth,” Alura hastened to explain as her father punched coordinates into the pod’s system. “It is a planet with inhabitants that are very much like the people of Krypton in looks, a species you can blend in with. But Earth has a yellow sun and you will find yourself with strengths you have not had here. You-”

“Alura, it’s got to be now,” Zor-El said. He spoke quietly, the way their people did at last rites when they recited prayers for the dead and dying. Kara didn’t like it at all and she looked to her mother for guidance, but Alura only nodded and stepped back.

“Take care of Kal-El,” Lara said, smiling through her tears as Jor-El hugged her against his side and nodded. The pod slid closed.

“Aren’t you coming?” Kara cried out, her hand reaching to press to the glass dome door. “Aren’t you following? All of you? Why are we-”

But the pod was powering up now, the sound of it too loud for her to be heard, if she could have been heard at all through the walls of it. She had so many questions, not the least of which was _why_ she and Kal-El had been stuffed unceremoniously into a pod bound for a planet she knew nothing about. Why would they have to be able to blend in? What sort of strengths did Alura mean? And why wouldn’t their parents be there to explain this all on the place called Earth? Why was she, Kara, being tasked with taking care of Kal-El?

They shot out of the hangar, the pressure of their departure making Kara’s ears ring as they gained altitude. Kal-El began to cry and she patted his back, cradling him against her and shushing him softly, trying to act calmer than she was. But there was no disguising the rapid beating of her heart, the way her hands shook, the tears that had fallen silently down her own cheeks.

She stared at Krypton through the window of the pod as they moved away from it, watched with horror as it began to break apart, faults working through it and burning red.

They were a fair distance away when it exploded.

Kara screamed, her voice drowning out Kal-El’s cries as she banged helplessly on the pod door and yelled for her parents, her aunts, her uncles. There were no other pods flying away from Krypton, she realized, and she began to scream for everyone she’d known. Her friends, those she’d been starting to shadow in the science guild, everyone… None of them had escaped, no other pods had done it. Just theirs, just Kara and Kal-El’s.

Alone.

And even as she thought it, an invisible wave seemed to crash into them and their pod began to spiral, machinery beeping and flashing red. Kal-El’s screaming increased and Kara clutched him tight to her, her wide, wet eyes staring through the glass front as she prepared to die alone floating through outer space.

And then there was a flash of blue. The pod shuddered and slowly leveled out again. Clutched tight against her, Kal-El fell silent and when she looked down at him, his eyes were fluttering shut. Kara herself began to feel an overwhelming sense of exhaustion, a heaviness on her eyelids that had her drooping slightly. With her last bit of consciousness, she shifted Kal-El more securely in her arms, tucked his small body into the restraints with her own so that he wouldn’t fall. Blinking hard, she looked out the window into a vast stretch of nothingness. Her eyes closed slowly, shutting it all out.

And for twenty-four years, Kara dreamed.

 

//

 

When she woke to more spiraling, more flashing, more cries from Kal-El, she thought it only another dream. The pod rocketed through space and then began to fall, tilting forward so a planet came into view even as fire seemed to build up around them. It became hot inside the pod, almost burning. This part of the dream was new, unfamiliar. Kara pressed Kal-El to her chest and stared blankly through the front window as they fell, wondering as she did so how her mind had suddenly come up with what Earth might look like.

They landed hard. Kara’s head smacked into the side of the pod and Kal-El jerked in her hold and she has a moment to think she was happy she’d fastened him in before they jerked to a stop, half buried in earth.

Breathing hard, Kara stared out the window. It was bright outside of it, through the one bit she could see through. The rest was covered in a strange, brown mass that seemed to continue to crumble and trickle in the aftermath of the crash.

It’s okay, Kal-El,” she whispered, bouncing him slightly. She was starting to wonder if maybe, just maybe, this wasn’t a dream this time. If maybe they’d landed at their destination at last.

She could hear people screaming outside, their voices young and crying out in a language she didn’t know. It all sounded strangely muffled. Kara’s ears were ringing again, though she was surprised to realize her head didn’t hurt despite how hard she’d smacked it into the pod.

Some of the dirt was cleared away from the front window and Kara squinted against the brightness of a yellow sun, shocked to see a girl staring at her through the glass. She was talking, but Kara didn’t understand the words. She moved quickly, digging and shouting, until at last enough of the weight was cleared away from the door that Kara thought it might open. She reached out, smacked her hand down on the button.It shuddered weakly, groaned, but stayed stubbornly closed. Too crushed, too damaged from the journey. Frustrated, she kicked out against it.

Both the door and the girl digging flew backwards, crashing to the ground. Kara took off her restraints rather hurriedly, shocked when they ripped in her shaking hands, and extracted herself and Kal-El from the pod just as the girl was standing and rubbing the back of her head.

She was speaking again, but Kara didn’t understand. Kal-El whined and pressed into her neck and she cradled him close, her own aching eyes looking around them. Everything was suddenly so bright, so detailed. She rubbed a hand over them and wished she was home, wished her parents were with her at the very least.

The girl stepped closer. “Alex,” she said clearly and Kara shook her head. She didn’t understand, and even the calm way the other girl spoke now seemed to echo in her ears so that they rang again.

The girl touched her chest and said again, “Alex,” and Kara finally realized what she was saying.

“Kara,” she whispered, wincing. Everything sounded too loud. Were Kal-El not in her arms, she might’ve clapped her hands over her ears. She gave him a bit of a lift, trying to communicate she was talking about him when she added, “Kal-El.”

The girl nodded and stepped closer still and Kara watched her warily. She looked like a Kryptonian, despite her strange and immodest clothing. But she didn’t sound like one. And this world looked nothing like Krypton. Nothing like the home she longed for.

It seemed the girl had realized Kara couldn’t understand her. She waved her hand, started walking backwards until Kara got the idea and began to follow. She didn’t know what else to do.

“ _T_ _hroniv-u khap w’rrup, Kal-El. Nim kryp w’voi,_ ” she breathed against the top of his head. _I’ll protect you. We’ll be safe._ The girl – Alex, she’d said – looked at her over her shoulder. Kara recognized her expression- she was confused. So her language was as foreign to her as hers was to Kara. That was a (very small) comfort. She didn’t know this world, didn’t know these people, but there was one thing she did know. She would keep Kal-El safe, forever. That was her task now.

 _You have a hero’s heart,_ Aunt Astra had once told her with affection.

 _Take care of Kal-El,_ Lara had asked of her as they’d shut them into a pod to send them away from their dying home.

Kara knew she’d do anything to live up to their expectations. _Rao,_ _throniv_ _kryp._

Rao protect us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure you drop a thought in the comment section down there and as always, you can find me on tumblr @ proudlyunicorn. xx


End file.
